A Kiss with a Fist
by Haluwasa2
Summary: After La'Gaan's break-up with M'gann, Conner visits him unexpectedly. From one chance encounter questions start to arise: Since when did that stupid clone start getting so close to La'Gaan's face? And what is up with the strange dreams? Can Wendy help with the answers?
1. Fists

**Fists**  
As soon as he got upstairs to watch TV, La'Gaan punched a wall. He locked his feelings away inside after that, just sitting on the couch with the television, glaring intensely at the iridescent screen. In all honesty, though, he had no idea what was on. It was a channel, a bright cheerful show and whatever it was he hated it despite not knowing it was there. He just hated everything right now. His hate simmered inside him. Why? Why him? He had hoped so much that she would have fallen back in love him, but she had kept him as her rebound guy. La'Gaan had really been fooled into thinking that she had started to love him back. The one person who made him feel wanted, didn't even really want him at all.

"I hate monkeys."

La'Gaan turned around furiously. He knew only one person who would repeat that day after day after day. Conner Kent aka Superboy. He glared at the raven haired half breed, fire flickering dangerously in his eyes, "Get. Out."

"No," Conner replied, crossing his arms.

"Did you come to gloat?" La'Gaan almost hissed, turning around, "Because it's on deaf ears, _chum_. She is all your's."

"I don't want M'gann back," Conner said sternly. "I'm trying to move on."

"I heard. Date with Wendy Horris or whatever," La'Gaan replied, just wanting the clone to leave.

"Harris," Conner said curtly and La'Gaan heard his feet take two steps forward. "And she's an old friend. I could date her, but...she reminds me too much of the old days."

"Well, that's great, _chum_," said La'Gaan, adding extra malice onto the usually friendly term. "Two girls ready to just fall to your knees."

"I am not going back to M'gann," he heard Conner inform him. "Not after what she did. I forgive her and maybe I'm still bitter, but I can't go back."

"What did M'gann ever do to you?" La'Gaan huffed.

"You're not going to like it," Conner said.

"Try me."

"Turn off Dora the Explorer then." _Well, that explains his greeting._ La'Gaan picked up the remote and shut off the TV, still glaring at Conner.

"Well?"

"For a few years, M'gann was lobotomizing villains to get information. I found out, told her not and she tried to wipe my memory of it." Obviously, La'Gaan reeled back at this. There was no way! He had nicknamed her _Angelfish_ for a reason.

"You lie!" La'Gaan huffed.

"Whatever, I knew you wouldn't believe me anyway," Conner replied. The clone sat himself down on the couch next to La'Gaan and turned on the TV, quickly turning off Dora and onto another show.

"Get off," La'Gaan warned Conner.

"And you'll do what?" asked Conner, being more talkative than he ever liked to be. "You turn into a pufferfish and I am the Boy of Steel. Who wins?" In defiance, La'Gaan raised his fist. He aimed for Conner's jaw with plans to dislocate it, but it was caught mid-punch. Conner glared and pushed La'Gaan's arm behind his back painfully. Conner glared at the Atlatean dead in the eyes, the two so close that Conner's breath heated La'Gaan face. Conner grumbled out, "What did I say?"

La'Gaan's eyes glared a bright crimson dangerously as he stared at Conner face. Superboy's own eyes were a virtual ocean taken over with a storm. The lighting dance across his irises just as fire was blazing La'Gaan's. There was so much intensity between them, it took up the whole room. Now one could get in there even if they tried.

"Could you get any closer?" La'Gaan said after a bit. His face felt hot under Conner's exiting breathes. Grunting, the clone moved La'Gaan's arm forward again and released. A bruise was already starting to form. Not wanting to be there any longer, La'Gaan left the room. He rushed to the one shower room that Nightwing had installed in the makeshift base.

The Atlantean turned on the coldest water he could and stood under the water. Why did his face feel so hot? He was out of Conner's face so why was it still lingering? He rubbed the cold water over his face as soothingly as possible. He was still angry, but he had to calm down. And now, he was confused too. Stupid Conner. Stupid M'gaan. Stupid Everyone. Stupid him. La'Gaan punched the tiled wall of the shower.


	2. Punches

**Punches**

La'Gaan was violently releasing his anger onto a punching. Most everyone was out right now. Only he, Conner, and Nightwing were in the makeshift base. The Atlantean watched the rhythmic movement of his hand as he punched the bag. His knuckles and arm were still bruised from his encounter with the Boy of Steel and the walls a few days ago. He was probably making it worse by repeatedly hitting them against the bag, but he didn't care.

Growling out some more anger, he summoned his magic and transformed into his pufferfish form. He took a big swing and the punching bag flew right off the chain. However it was caught, albeit with a slight "oof", by none other than one of the very people La'Gaan was angry at. Conner "Superboy" Kent. Again.

"I wanted to use this later," he said, dropping the punching bag down to the floor, landing with a hard thud. With annoyance, La'Gaan reverted back to his true form.

"Sorry, _chum_," La'Gaan hissed. "What do you want?"

"Nightwing wanted me to tell you that he's going to be gone till late," Conner told him, arms crossed, looking unamused. "He's scouting for an area to put a new base."

"You didn't go with him?" La'Gaan asked sourly, wishing he had the makeshift base to himself.

"He said he didn't need me," replied Conner.

La'Gaan didn't reply. He just huffed and picked up the punching bag, standing on his tip toes to try and put it back on the hook. He kept missing so he just let the thing drop, giving up. He could always go punch something else. Or someone else... La'Gaan let his eyes narrow at Conner and he cracked his knuckles. The raven haired clone wasn't paying attention. He seemed to be theorizing the best way to try and get the punching bag back on the hook without it slipping off.

The Atlantean lunged for Conner and hit him in the shoulder with a fierce punch. _Ow._ It wasn't enough to break his hand, but it was certainly going to bruise it. And this was the hand not bruised from hitting walls. The Boy of Steel's head turned slowly to look at La'Gaan. The hurricane storm clouds, ferocious in his eyes. His mouth was neutral, but his eyebrow were raised so high that they almost reached his hairline.

"Are you serious right now?" asked Conner. La'Gaan didn't say anything. He just stood stood his ground, eyes narrowed. And that's when Superboy lunged at him. The Atlantean's life flashed before his eyes as he was violently shoved against a wall. Everything playing at superfast speeds before he died because he was just angry enough to do something as stupid as challange the Boy of the Steel. La'Gaan was strong, but not that strong.

However, no death came. Just Conner way too close in his face again. The half-Kryptonian's hot breath was blown onto his face again. La'Gaan face became flushed due to the heat as he stared once more into Conner's penetrating storm decorated blue iris. His pupils seemed to burrow back into La'Gaan like the raven haired boy was planning was forcing himself not to punch out La'Gaan's lights and was hating him for it.

Conner's eyes flashed up to where one of his hands held La'Gaan arm against the wall. Conner's eyes narrowed at it and looked at the Atlatean, "Where did those come from?"

"The...the bruises?" asked La'Gaan, who didn't think they were a big deal and wondered why they had drawn Conner's attention. Probably to keep himself from killing a teammate.

"Yes, the bruises, stupid," grumbled Conner. La'Gaan grunted angrily.

"I punched a wall," replied La'Gaan with annoyance. Conner's face as even closer to his now. Ug, why did he have to get that close? La'Gaan's face felt like it was in a deep fryer enough already.

"That was stupid," Conner told him.

"You punch walls all the time! And what do you care anyway!?" La'Gaan argued. He was so sick of Conner's crap right now. La'Gaan shoved him away with as much force as possible. "And why are you always so close? Do you do that to everyone or just people you really want to piss."

The Atlantean trudged passed Conner angrily. He was probably as red as he could get under his green scales. What absolute and utter crap. But even as he furthered himself away from Conner, the heat stayed as present as ever as La'Gaan thought about him. Why did he always have to be so close? Had he been that close any other time they fought? If he had, why hadn't La'Gaan noticed. The Atlantean decided to take another cold shower. He justed needed to calm himself down. That would solve everything.


	3. Dreams

**Dreams**

If anyone had ever had a dream where they knew they were dreaming, they would understand La'Gaan. He hated those dreams. It ruined the fun of dreaming. Plus, he heard some people could control it if they worked hard enough. Yeah, he couldn't do that. It was very unfortunate because, as he realized, this is one dream that he would have changed entirely.

He was overlooking Poseidonis. He felt like he should be looking for something, but he didn't know what. What was he supposed to look for in dream? He did decided however to take in his subconscious' perfect remembrance of the underwater city. Smiling, he swam towards it, going to see if dream world could give him a nice visit there.

"'Gaan!" Someone was calling him. The Atlantean turned around to see none other than Conner swimming towards him. Why did he have to be in this dream? It was going so nice! La'Gaan stared at Conner as the half-Kryptonian boy swam up. How was he underwater with no helmet? How was he talking? Stupid dream world logic.

"Conner, what are you do-mmf!" La'Gaan had begun to ask angrily until Conner had cut him off with a kiss. Furious and shocked, La'Gaan pushed Conner away, "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you?" replied Conner who then huffed, crossing his arms. "You know I hate when people play dumb." La'Gaan stared at Conner for a few seconds. Was he kidding?

"Play dumb? Play dumb! You're nuts," La'Gaan huffed angrily and began to swim off until Conner grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"What's wrong with you today?" asked Conner, eyes narrowing.

"What's wrong with me? Neptune's beard!" La'Gaan exclaimed. "You slam me against a wall earlier, fist ready to kill me and now you're kissing me!" Conner grunted.

"'Gaan, the last time I slammed you against the wall with the intent to hurt you was last year," Conner said. "What's wrong with you? Quit acting dumb."

"I am not!" La'Gaan huffed. Conner pulled him close. '_Great,_' La'Gaan thought. '_I can feel the heat in my dreams now too; I've gotten so used to it._' It was then that La'Gaan remember that this was all a dream. Just some weird fantasy that his mind cooked up because of recent events. The kissing had to be from his heartbreak with M'Gaan, the heat was because Conner had been getting so close recently when they fought, and Conner was the person in the dream because the clone was the only one who he had really shared a conversation with (if you could call their fights that) in a few days. That was all.  
Suddenly, Conner shook La'Gaan's shoulders, "I don't understand what's wrong! It's pissing me off!" And when La'Gaan looked in Conner's eyes he could immediately understand what was lying underneath those words. A worry filled sentence: _Why won't you tell me what's wrong?_ La'Gaan tilted his head slightly. Why did he know that? Why was his dream heart pounding with regret?

"Look, it's nothing," said La'Gaan, curtly. He wanted to push away and try to force himself awake from this dream. Instead he looked in Conner's eyes. He had only known them as hurricanes, but right now they looked like little oceans, their depths a mystery that he had just started exploring. La'Gaan floated up and close the gap between them. His lips melted into Conner's as the clone's arms wrapped around him, strong, protective and warm. Conner nibbled a little on La'Gaan's lip upon which La'Gaan parted his lips slightly, allowing Conner a bit of access.

But that was when he woke up. He jolted up out of his bed. The digital clock that was in front of the beds used by the guys, his farthest to the left, was clear as day: 2:45 am. La'Gaan laid down almost as soon as he woke up. He rolled over into his side, looking at the bare wall where there were no others between him. He touched his lips gently. What had he been doing in that dream?

* * *

Conner hated dreams where you could tell that you were dreaming. He especially hated them because he couldn't control them. Nightwing once told him it was because he was too angry to do so. The original Boy Wonder had laughed and shot away before Conner had enough time to wring his neck. However, Conner realized, he was stuck in this dream so he might as well let it run it's course.

First off, he was underwater and breathing somehow. Did Conner ever mention that he thought dreams sometimes needed more realistic? No? Well, he did now. He also had the urge to go looking for something. Almost like he had lost someone in a crowd. Conner, due to the urge, started swimming forward and it didn't take very long to see La'Gaan floating, looking out at Poseidonis.

"La'Gaan?" he called out questioningly. The fish boy turned around and, to Conner surprised, smile broadly at him and began to laugh.

"There you are, slow fins!" La'Gaan laughed cheekily as he swam over to Conner.

"What are we doin- mmmmfg," Conner had begun to ask the oddly happy Atlantean until his sentence was cut off by a kiss. Alarmed by the sudden lip attack, Conner pushed La'Gaan away. "What is your problem?"

"Come on, Kon, today is not the day to play hard to get," La'Gaan said, huffing. "Honestly, slow fins." La'Gaan began to swim away again, but Conner violently grabbed the other male's wrist and dragged him back to look at him confused. There was practically a knife in his heart when La'Gaan gave him the saddest eyes as he looked at his wrist.

"Ow...what did you do that for?" La'Gaan suddenly turned angry and pulled away from Conner, glaring at him.

"I...I'm sorry," said Conner. He grabbed Conner's wrist, more gently this time. He didn't like that he had hurt him. Well, dream him didn't. La'Gaan looked upset and dejected as Conner felt the need to pull him into a hug.

"What's wrong?" asked Conner.

"Look, it's nothing," La'Gaan answered, looking up at Conner. The Boy of Steel looked down at La'Gaan and placed a hand on his face. Then Conner leaned down and kissed the fish as gently as he could. La'Gaan wrapped his arms around Conner's neck. In reply, the half-Kryptonian nibbled on the scaled boy's lip. La'Gaan parted his lips slightly in compliance and Conner was about to dart his tongue in when he woke up.

Looking at the clock in front of the beds the boys used, his farthest to the right, he saw that it read 2:46 am. He looked over Gar to see La'Gaan, fast asleep it seemed and turned towards the wall. He laid back down and turned towards the opposite wall. What in the world was going on?


	4. Talks

Conner needed to talk to Wendy back at the beginning of the week. At the beginning of the week, Conner had a strange dream that involved kissing his ex-girlfriend's rebound guy...who had just had a bad break-up with the same ex-girlfriend. He thought maybe he should at least try to be nice to La'Gaan after that...strange dream. Maybe Conner had been too judgemental of the Atlatean at first. The raven haired clone thought maybe it was time that he let the hard feelings of jealousy go. Although, he was still wrapping his head around the idea.

And it didn't help that La'Gaan was avoiding him now! It might of had something to do with the fact that Conner had nearly beaten him twice recently, but...it seemed that La'Gaan was going out of his way just to stay away from Conner. The two had fought before, but La'Gaan had never straight out avoided the half-Kryptonian when it happened. For the whole rest of the week, the fish boy seemed to be out of sight or far away and then ducked out when Conner got close.

So an outing with Wendy was just what he needed. Back when he was dating M'gaan, she had often given him dating advice. And, when he felt she should know, told Wendy who he and his friends were outside of school. Needless to say, she had been impressed and promised to keep it a secret. Now, she was actually vying for Mal's old job since it seemed that he would be taking the role of Guardian. Conner told her to wait until they had a new base where she could actually work from.

It was good to see her friendly face as Conner approached the cafe table. He took a seat and they greeted each other. Wendy smiled and said, "How's Nightwing doing with that base?"

"Not very good," Conner replied, sighing. "We can't really seem to have any good ideas except another mountain."

"Build it underwater," said Wendy.

"It's not that simple," said Conner. "There are hundreds of precautions we have to take and you don't care about that you?"

"Nope," smiled Wendy. "Mention it to Nightwing. So how is everything going, with the whole Megan thing I mean?" That was one thing about Wendy. She had always remained constant that until M'gann told her in person then Wendy was calling her Megan. Sure, she believed she was a martian, but that didn't change who she was to Wendy.

"Megan broke up with La'Gaan," Conner replied as the waiter placed two Cokes in front of them.

"The fish boy? That's great!" exclaimed Wendy.  
"I...I don't think I can ever get back with Megan," said Conner. "Not after what she did...but there's another problem..."

"Problem?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah...at the beginning of the week...I had this weird dream," Conner explained.

"Do go on," said Wendy.

"Well, you see I was breathing underwater and I was looking for someone. And I found La'Gaan who proceeded to kiss me so I pushed him away and then he got made so to comfort him...I kissed him."

Wendy was silent for a moment as she processed the dream, then suddenly she smiled broadly, "That's great!"

"How is that great?"

"You broke up with her, she broke up with him so you two get together to see if it works!"

"Why? What? I'm not gonna go out with La'Gaan! He's been avoiding me this whole week anyway." Conner let an annoyed frown grace his lips for a moment as he played with the straw of his drink.

"Look pretty disappointed by that," Wendy noted. Conner snapped his head up and glared at her.

"I am not."

"Yes, you are." Wendy gave Conner a half-smile and shrugged, "At least go talk to the poor guy."

"Tried it, ended up almost breaking his arm and slamming him into a wall." Wendy giggled.

"Not in the fun way?"

"Wendy!"

"Sorry, sorry. Look why don't you try to talk to him again without using your uber-violence. Like legitimately talk. Maybe you could at least be friends. You probably have more in common than you realize."  
Conner twirled the straw in his drink while the waiter set down their lunches (Wendy had already ordered before they got there per usual). He sighed and finally agreed, "Alright, Wendy, I'll talk to him."


	5. Revelations

**Revelations**

It wasn't that La'Gaan was scared of Conner. He was just afraid of the dream that he had had. He didn't know what it meant or why he had done such things. Despite knowing it was a dream all along, the Atlantean felt it had been so eerily real. So he stuck to avoiding Conner. For some reason, he felt like he could not face him after the dream. Maybe in a week or so, but not right now. Perhaps, all he needed was a few weeks rest after everything he had been through.

La'Gaan chose to recline in the television room like he had done at the start of all this. He absent mindedly clicked through show after show trying to find something of interest. He huffed until he just turned the volume down low on the History channel. It was a boring special so he was happy to lay on the couch and allow the voice to lull him into slumber. A nap may do him so good...healthier than television certainly.

That was around when the door clicked shut behind him. Alarmed, La'Gaan popped up to see Conner enter the room as neutral faced as ever. Trying not to panic became very hard all of a sudden. Had all his avoiding gone to waste? Why had Conner closed the door? La'Gaan did not show his fear however as Conner walked around and sat down on the couch next to La'Gaan. Instead he looked at him defiantly without saying a word.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare or are you going to tell me why you've been avoiding me all week?"

"What do you think?"

"Fine, then I'll speak." La'Gaan was surprised at this. What could Conner have to say. The clone sighed and continued, "I-I'm sorry, I guess for nearly beating the crap out of you...twice...and for not exactly being the nicest person."

"I _was_ dating your ex-girlfriend."

"Well, nice has never been my strong suit as it is, but yeah that didn't help." Conner actually smirked there for a brief second before going back to his usual default face setting. "No real excuse for being a jerk though."

"It...it's okay," La'Gaan admitted as he tried to see Conner's point of view. He had been desperately in love with M'gann. And, if what Conner had said earlier was true, then she had broken his trust. La'Gaan bit his lip. "Why are you apologizing all of a sudden anyway?"

"I figured I was being too hard on you and since-," began Conner, but he was cut off.

"M'gann broke up with me you thought we could be friends or some crap. Neptune's Beard..." La'Gaan spat sourly. "You only want to be my "friend" now because I got dumped by M'gann just like you. You finally got your wish."

"It's not like that," Conner growled in a dangerous tone.

"Sure sounds like it!" snapped La'Gaan. Maybe Conner would just leave him alone now. He didn't want to be Conner's friend. Ever. But, instead of leaving the raven haired clone grabbed La'Gaan's shoulder and forced him to be face to face once again with the half-Kryptonian. The heat flooded to his cheeks as hot breath once again danced acrossed his face.

"Well, it's not," said Conner. La'Gaan struggled lightly to get free, but Conner wasn't letting go.

"Why do you always get so close?! Why don't you just leave me alone with my boring television! Stay away from me and my dreams and anything you decide t-!" La'Gaan was sharply cut off by Conner's lips on his. _Just like the dream..._ La'Gaan tried to push away at first, but Conner was inevitably too strong for him. With a deep breath following, the Kryptonian finally pulled away.

"You yell at me too much," he growled huskily. And that was La'Gaan felt his heart pound painfully in his chest. He had a hand behind Conner's back and pounded it.

"I'll yell as much as I like," he replied angrily. "And warn me next time." The words escaped La'Gaan's mouth before he could stop them. He inwardly cursed himself in vibrant Atlantean.

"Next time?" asked Conner.

"Er, by that I mean...Neptune's beard...that is...um," La'Gaan stammered, tongue tied.

Conner's eyes narrowed at him and La'Gaan didn't know whether to be scared or excited. Or scared that he was kind of excited. The clone huffed out, "Just for that, I'm never going to warn you. Ever."

"What?" asked La'Gaan taken aback. However, thoughts fleeted him as Conner once more collided with his lips. This time, he decided not to hold back. The Atlantean tilted his hand and dug his talons into Conner's back. The clone grunted a little in what sounded almost like pleasure and pushed La'Gaan so that his back was lying on the couch.

Conner then pressed his lips hard on La'Gaan's. Not accepting that fact that Conner wanted dominance, La'Gaan pushed back up with his mouth hard as well, but Conner's hands kept him firmly in the position directly under the clone. La'Gaan heard another light moans from Conner as he raked his claws down the back of the Boy of Steel. However the he also grunted in annoyance, "My shirt..."

"Don't worry, chum, I'll pay for the new one," La'Gaan whispered and this time he closed the gap between them. A chuckle shook Conner's body as La'Gaan said this. The clone moved his hands underneath La'Gaan and touched a sensitive spot on back like he was trying to kill someone with a massage. Involuntarily, La'Gaan's hips bucked up forward into Conner. The clone smirked although La'Gaan could only partially see it as their faces were so close together.

La'Gaan let his sharp teeth nip at Conner's lip. The clone responded with a tongue entering into the Altantean's. Not backing down, La'Gaan let his tongue tussle with Conner's for control. The sensual pleasure had La'Gaan not thinking of anything else. It was just him and Conner and La'Gaan _liked it._ From all the touching, he could tell Conner did too. And that was possibly their biggest mistake. When they, parted for air a voice spoke up.

"Oh no, don't stop! I was enjoying the show!"

"Nightwing!?"

"Or do you want me to go to another room. How about the meeting room? Where I called you three minutes ago," quipped the raven haired acrobat. "But I see you two need some alone time so if you'll excuse me. Also, don't bother giving me some excuse to feed them."

"You wouldn't!" said Conner, as he remained on top of La'Gaan. The Atlantean understood his fear. Sure, he wanted to do that again, but until he and Conner worked out what they were now (and there were plenty of options), no one needed to know. Especially not M'gann.

"Then get to the meeting," instructed Nightwing. Conner got off from on top of La'Gaan and the Atlantean followed. During the entire meeting, their leader was smirking and Conner and La'Gaan couldn't look at each other at all.

_**1 year later...**_

The current drifted around La'Gaan as he over looked Poseidonis. He smiled. He was nervous beyond belief, but he had been reassured that everything was going to work out fine. All the assurances couldn't stop him from being nervous though. It would be their first time meeting him...it would be his first time meeting them...

La'Gaan turned around and called out through his underwater telepathy, "Come on, slow fins! We're gonna be late!" Barely moments later, Conner was swimming towards him. The Boy of Steel was testing out a new prototype made by Wayne Tech: a little sphere that when bitten down on could permit all the oxygen you need for several hours underwater. Conner had several in a bag attached to the protective diving suit he wore.

"We're fifteen minutes early," muttered Conner. "And if you say something about how slow I swim-."

La'Gaan nudged Conner playfully, "Come on, chum." La'Gaan was suddenly pulled backward by Conner. Their lips met in a kiss, Conner's mouth molding into La'Gaan's before he pulled away.

"You know I hate it when people play dumb," Conner told him. "Something's wrong."

La'Gaan tried to push Conner away, but the Boy of Steel pulled him back and asked again, "Come on, I can tell there's something wrong, 'Gaan." To most, Conner would have sounded angry and violent, but the Atlantean knew better. Conner was just worried.

"Nervous is all," admitted La'Gaan. "It's just..."

"Afraid what people will think?" reasoned Conner. "Screw 'em if they don't like it."

"And the ones that matter?" asked La'Gaan, sighing.

"Well, then, they'll have to get used to it," said Conner, with annoyance. He looked down at La'Gaan. "I know you're nervous about me meeting your friends, your mom, your peers, but let's face it, worrying isn't going to change the outcome." La'Gaan floated up a little and kisses Conner. Their lips pressed against each other, lovingly and Conner nipped at La'Gaan's lips. He parted them and allowed Conner access, feeling the familiarity he had grown accustom to after that first time an entire year ago. It was Conner who parted and hugged La'Gaan. The Atlantean sighed, more confident than before and began to swim towards Poseidonis.

"Come on, slow fins, don't want to be late!"

* * *

**A/N: **First and Foremost, I don't own anything but the plot. I love this pairing and I didn't write this too long ago, but it's all pretty much in the Tumblr Superlagoon tag. You can probably expect more Superlagoon stuff later.


End file.
